I Can Love You
by CrueFan21
Summary: As happy as Anna is to have Elsa back in her life, she can't help but regret all the years they spent apart. Elsa can't repeat the past, but she can do something else to make it up to Anna: show her how much she loves her. A sisterly one-shot.


* * *

As Elsa finished the last bit of a paperwork she had for the day, she let out a deep sigh. Being queen was no easy feat; with meetings, paperwork, and other projects going on around the kingdom, it seemed like she never had a day's rest. In the evening, however, she always made time for Anna; her beloved sister. The two ate dinner together, and talked about each other's days. Most of the time Anna's day was more interesting than hers, but Anna enjoyed hearing about Elsa's day just the same. Every time Anna talked to her, telling her about the things she was up too like learning how to harvest ice from Kristoff, planting flowers with Olaf, taking a stroll through the village square, it made her realize just how much she regretted missing out on Anna's childhood, and adolescence. If she could turn back time, she'd go back to the day of accident, and make sure that their parents never separated them. Because of that decision, Elsa missed out on thirteen years of happiness she could should have shared with Anna. They were together now, and for that she was grateful, but still the pain remained. There was nothing she could do to recover the years they lost. Instead, she could do the best she could to make it up to Anna by the only way she knew how: showing her how much she loved her.

Later that evening, Anna and Elsa met in the dining room where they had dinner together. Anna was in a good mood as usual. She told Elsa all about the day she spent with Kristoff fishing.

"You should have seen the fish I caught, Elsa!" she cried. "It was bigger than Kristoff!" she said, holding her arms out wide for emphasis. "It almost pulled me into the water as I reeled it in. I would have fallen in too if Kristoff hadn't have been there to help me."

Elsa smiled. "That must have been a big fish then," she said.

"It sure was. We decided to let it go though. I don't really like eating fish, and this one looked like it would take forever to get back to palace just to cook it anyway."

"Well, if you catch anything else, let me know. I myself would love some lobster right now," Elsa said.

"Will do. You should come with us tomorrow. We're planning on going fishing again!" Anna suggested.

Elsa put down her fork, and sat her hands in her lap. "That sounds lovely, Anna," she said.

"Really? Yay! You're going to love fishing! Papa used to take me all the times when I was little. It's a blast!"

The princess suddenly grew silent. The mention of her father reminded her of the all the times she asked him if Elsa could come fishing with them. He always said no, and that she other things to do. One of the many activities Elsa missed out on growing up; all because she and their parents were afraid she'd hurt someone.

Anna hung her head, and sighed. Elsa noticed the change in attitude in her sister, and quickly grew concerned.

"Is something wrong, Anna?"

"It's just…all these things that we've been doing in the past year like horseback riding, fishing, going to plays, are all the things we should have been doing years ago. I'm overjoyed to have you back in my life, but sometimes I can't help but wish that things were different, you know? Like if we actually grew up together. I wish so much I could rewind the clock, and relive my childhood with you in it."

Silence followed. Elsa stared at her sister who hung her head low. Anna felt the same pain that she felt if not greater. Some people said that time heals all wounds, but Elsa didn't believe that. Time would never make up for the years they lost. There would always be tears, and heartache, grieving over what should have been. But as she told herself on the North Mountain one year ago, 'the past is in the past.' It was true; though they may regret what happened between them in the thirteen years they were apart, it was over now. They were together again; that was what mattered. Elsa couldn't turn back time, but she could spend the rest of her life showing Anna how much she loves her, and how she would do anything for her.

The Snow Queen stood up, and walked over to her sister's side. Gently, she took Anna's hands in her own, and the two looked each other in the eye.

"Anna, words cannot describe how much I regret missing out on seeing you grow up. I'll forever curse myself for the foolish decision I and our parents made. It was wrong. I should have been there for you, and for that I'm truly sorry. I can't repeat the past, Anna, I can't turn back time, and let us relive our childhood again, but I can do one thing: I can love you. I'll be there if you ever need someone to talk too. I'll be there if you need a shoulder to cry on. If you're ever scared, I'll be there to comfort you. For the rest of my life Anna I will love you in ways that you deserve more than anyone else. You're the most important thing in my life. I love you so much," Elsa pledged. Tears streamed down the queen's face as she made her promise to her sister. She meant every word with every beat of her heart. Anna was the world to her; she was the only family she had left. She wouldn't let anybody or anything take her away from her.

Through her own tears, Anna smiled, and gently kissed Elsa' on the cheek. "I love you too, Elsa," she said. "You're right. There's no point in focusing on the past. We're together; that's all that matters. I too promise for the rest of my life to love you in ways that you deserve. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Elsa. I thank God in heaven that you're my sister."

With that, Anna and Elsa embraced each other in a powerful hug. The two of them stayed like that for a while; simply enjoying each other's touch. It was something that many people would take for granted, but Anna and Elsa didn't. Every second they spent with each other was a blessing. They loved each other so much, and never, ever would they let each other forget that.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! It's been a while since I've done an Anna and Elsa one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm considering writing a multi-chaptered story that focuses on the two sisters. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading a story like that!**


End file.
